


Lazy Morning

by lostinthegoldenpines



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 10:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthegoldenpines/pseuds/lostinthegoldenpines
Summary: A sweet, lazy morning between two loving parents and their son





	Lazy Morning

Sunlight filtered in through the window, birds song slowly stirring the Mymble from her slumber. She watched a moment or two as dust motes floated in the sunlight. Stretching she reached out to pat her youngest, Snufkin on the top of his slumbering head, and suddenly realized there was another in bed with her. Clutching her toddler to her chest, she launched herself out of bed, whirling around, her orange hair moving wildly around her shoulders, only to find Joxter sleeping where she had just been. With a sigh of relief, she crawled back in to bed, her heart still thudding in her ears. Snufkin only yawned, snuggling his head against his mother’s breasts. Joxter’s brilliant blue eyes were open, a sleepy smile stealing over his still young face.

“S’morry my love. I didn’t think I’d scare you.”

“You’re quite lucky the axe wasn’t within my reach.” Mymble yawned, indicating towards an old axe leaning against a even older wooden chest of drawers.

Joxter chuckled and leaned over to kiss her gently before pecking sleeping Snufkin on the top of his curly head. Moving the toddler gently so that he had the left breast as a pillow, Joxter snuggled upon the right one, sighing happily.

“Softest pillow in the world, probably the best.” He explained before kissing her under the chin.

Mymble blushed and gave a throaty chuckle.

“It’s lovely to see you. Glad you returned back early. Far earlier than expected actually.”

“I’m afraid I’m absolutely smitten with you, and with having a son.” Joxter tugged his hat over his eyes. “I cried the first month I was gone. Big ol’ tears, wailing about how I missed my Mymble and my Snufkin. I kept getting yelled at by Hodgkins, and other travelers.”

“Oh, I suppose I might missed you once or twice. Maybe.” Mymble hummed, her fingers running through Joxter’s black curly hair.

“Hup, pff.” He replied, blowing a raspberry on her neck, tickling her side. She giggled and curled around Snufkin as Joxter persisted.

“Shh, shh, you’ll make—stoppit—hee hee!” She rolled over knocking Joxter from his perch on her side, his hat falling to the ground. She wrapped her large strong arms around him and held him against her while they both giggled. Snufkin sleepily sat up and crawled over to the top of the pillow, resting against both his parents heads. “I was trying to say we should let him sleep a bit longer; he had a rough night.”

“What’s up? Is he ill?” Joxter asked, worry tinging his voice.

“He had a nightmare or two. So we stayed up playing the harmonica and dancing. I told him nice bed time stories—”

“He get’s those nightmares from the horrible horror bedtime stories you persist in telling—”

“—So I told him nice ones about flowers blooming near secret lakes in mountains that his Papa travels through—”

“Those are the only stories you need to tell him from now on.”

“—and then he finally fell asleep. Goodness! When did you become a worry wart?”

“When I met you and then when you gave birth to the precious ball of fluff drooling on my head right now. Let me go so I can get my hat for protection.”

“Never,” Mymble whispered into his ear, making Joxter shudder in delight. She kissed his earlobe softly and trailed the kisses down his neck until his collar prevented her from going further. “Stay with me like this a bit long, won’t you my darling?”

“I’m afraid you’re the only one who I can’t seem to say no to.” However Joxter did wiggle free to snatch up his hat. He turned to face her, rubbing his nose against hers as he snuggled back down. Snufkin was snoring lightly above. Mymble’s and Joxter’s lips touched once or twice. Mymble’s heart skipped a beat or two as she grinned down at the man curled up in her embrace. His eyes seemed to glow against the white sheets under the red and purple quilt her legs were tangled in. Never had any of her lovers returned to her to embrace like this. Not that she had sought them out herself, for they had all been torrid affairs in the heat of passion. But this? This was special.

“I love you, Joxter.” She whispered. She took delight in the pink that spread across his face, the tips of his ears turning red, his blue eyes shining in the morning rays. His lower lip quivered and he pulled the brim of his hat over his eyes.

“I love you too,” He mumbled before reaching up and planting a soft, long kiss on her mouth.

Mymble smiled and closed her eyes, quickly drifting off to a peaceful sleep, the three of them all snoring softly.


End file.
